


Die for you

by Banashee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Brotherly Love, Harry /George, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Potter Watch, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can help surviving the war - loved ones back together. But the war has separated them, and one thought is always here: what, if you die?<br/>(HP DH, HPxGeW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die for you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything and I don't make any profit from writing this.

**Die for you**

 

I looked at you, and smiled. You were here, right beside me, ‘cause the war was over.

That was all, that mattered; one of these rare moments, when nothing was important, but us.

 

Your hand searched mine, and I grabbed it, gave it a soft press, just to show, that I was there, and that you were here. Then I placed my head on mine, which was laying on my shoulder.

Your black hair was tickling my face, and made a nice contrast to my own, ginger hair.

Your presence felt so good, made me relax, made me able to rest.

Now, since the war was over, I could finally sleep again.

 

Last year, there was no night, where I had been able to sleep well – if I slept.

Almost every night I woke up at 3 or 4am, then got up, and sat down in the sitting room, tried to detract myself of all that stuff, all that inaneness – this whole, true nightmare.

I just wanted to let the night be over, without letting me get by all this.

Until the day, where I could hide. In my work, and in my faked laughing – but in the end, I was just sitting there for hours, hoping, that all went well for you.

 

I was scared for you, badly scared, for you, but also for Ron and Hermione, who were with you – wherever you were.

I was scared for every single person of our family, for every single friend.

Everyday I reckoned, that anyone could be missing, or even dead.

And I also reckoned, that you maybe wouldn’t come back. You, the Love of my life.

I reckoned, that Fred could me missed or killed. My best friend, my twin.

It was the pure horror, and it killed me inside, only to think about the one or the other case.

Both, I wouldn’t be able to survive.

 

These nights, they didn’t just had effects on me, but on Fred, too.

He always could feel, that I was anxiously, and woke up by himself. He came in the sitting room, and saw me there, sitting all alone and without moving on the window ledge, staring in the dark glasses, in the black outside – there weren't even stars anymore.

Fred felt only by his instinct, and by our deep connection, that I wasn’t alright, and when I looked up then, he was sitting silently next to me, and was just there.

Being near my twin took away the coldness, that had been over me, that almost broke me inside.

He gave me the power to go on in these days, and he was with me.

 

We’re all were fighting every day, every single person.

Not always physically, but we were fighting, ready to go in the battle, which, we were sure, had to come one day.

We all knew it, and actually, we all hoped for it- because it meant to stop all this.

Fred and I were listening to the radio every night; the one and only, secret channel, that was telling the truth.

Many people were missed, a lot of people were dead.

Almost endless lines of names were called in these nights, and we both listened, silently, hoping to hear no ones name, we knew.

We mourned for all the unknown.

 

One night, they said, that you, Ron and Hermione had been arrested by Deatheaters, and now were in their governance. They said, the known werewolf Greyback was connected with it, too.

And then my stomach turned around itself, and I ran to the bathroom – otherwise, I would have vomited right where I was sitting.

I reached it in good time, and in front of the toilet, I fell on my knees and puked loudly into it, with cold sweat and hot tears in my face.

Fear, deep, horrible fear for you, my brother and our friend crushed me down, so that not a single clear thought could reach my head.

But then I felt something else- anger. Anger for the Deatheaters, and for _him_ ; nobody else but you-know-who and his followers were to be blamed, that all these things happened. It was their fault, that this nightmare had become real, and now haunted all of us.

 

I thought of you, the Love of my life, my very own “Chosen One”.

That’s what people called you, but for me, you have been so much more than that, five years before this time.

Five years ago, and it seemed like a whole life now, we kissed each other the first time, and found love forever.

Could we ever meet again?

I wasn’t able to breathe, despair and anxiety crushed me down, and I was still vomiting. I couldn’t even stop the tears, which made me blind, and also I wasn't able to stifle the sobs.

 

Then suddenly the door opened, and I could fell, how someone’s arm wrapped around me and wiped my hair softly out of my face.

Fred.

“They were able to escape.” He whispered, and I knew, that he looked at me, worried about me, and scared for our family. “That’s what they said a minute ago.”

I nodded, but said nothing. Anyway, I could stop assigning now.

Fred was hugging me. “We manage that, Georgie. Somehow.” He said.

 

In this moment, I was so thankful for Fred’s pure existence. For that he was always there for me, even in the fact that, I could feel it, he was as worried and scared, as I was. But he didn’t let me see.

Because he knew, and saw, how I reacted to all these things, that happened around us. He knew and felt, that I was suffering from that, and so he tried to not let this get through him – for me. He did his best, to keep this away from me, to stay strong and to be there for me.

One of the many reasons, why I loved him so much.

 

The fear, and the knowing of what would come was still there, but not as much, as it was before.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Thank you, that you’re here.

Thank you for understanding me.

Thank you for not leaving me alone here.

Thank you for letting me know this little, but important detail.

Thank you for being there and making me relax, and thanks for going through this with me together.

 

“Not a problem.”

`Anytime.´

 

Only a few weeks later, the feared and expected battle was there, and it was in Hogwarts. We’re all were fighting very hard, and many of us had to pay with their lives.

 

And I’ve almost lost the two people, that I loved so much more than my own, shitty little life.

 

In one of the corridors, there had been an explosion, and Fred was buried alive under the ruins.

We’ve all thought, it was too late, but there happened a kind of a miracle, and we could rescue him.

In that moment, I almost died for the first time that day.

The second time was, only a few minutes later, when we knew that Fred was alive and that he would be okay.

We were all were standing outside the castle, on the courtyard, when Deatheaters came out of the forbidden forest.

They've had Hagrid with them, tied up, and covered his own, dried blood, and he was carrying something – someone. It was you.

Everybody thought, you were dead. We've all had seen ourselves falling into the never ending darkness. The darkness, that you've had always managed to lighten up somehow.

I just couldn't believe it, didn't want to – believing, you were dead would have killed me right at the place. I was not far from turning mad, when you finally opened your eyes.

We gained the victory.

 

A few weeks later, we were sitting here together, finally back together.

Even the last funeral was over now, and I knew, that you felt guilty for every single dead person. For every single one, who was hurt or had lost someone.

Nobody would say or think that it was your fault, but you still made yourself guilty for everything. But we were alive, and we were together again.

You softly pressed my hand, and I kissed your temple, while you’ve had your eyes closed.

We didn’t talk much.

But we knew one thing:

 

We would have died for each other. Every time.

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
